Yesterday
by hiddenspikes
Summary: She was different she was smart and beautiful she was kind but above all she stayed and that was also the first time that I broke my own rule of never letting them stay, because when they stay bad things happen.


It wasn't always like this, I reminded myself as I pulled her bare back into my chest, my arms slipping around her in a possessive manner that would rival that of the spoiled child that I used to be. Sure a lot of women had been in and out of my bed since fourth year, I mean honestly who wouldn't want what I could offer them? They never stayed though, I made sure of that. No matter what I always held each and every fuck at a distance, my father had taught me well, take what you want, be discrete about it and in the end make sure that they leave because as much fun as the girls of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huff-n-puff and yes even the Gryffindorks were they were just that, fun-something to keep my right hand from becoming my best friend. She was different though. She stayed. Who would have thought that the know-it-all Gryffindor princess would want me, the prince of Slytherin?

The first time didn't fall exactly how I had planned it. I had cornered her in the library right before curfew pressing my body into hers, my hands going to her thighs as I pressed my lips roughly into hers, taking what I wanted as I always have. I was intent on making her suffer, make her want me then deny her, what better way then with something that was completely taboo to her. She struggled against me, wiggling in that oh so delicious way that had me growling a moment before I pulled back from her lips to glare at her.

"Granger…"Her eyes were slits as she regarded me, my hand sliding higher and higher up the front of her skirt, my fingers tracing circles on her thighs, "stop fighting me." And then my lips were back against hers my tongue once again pushing into her mouth as I lifted her against me, her legs going around my waist. I ground into her my lips pulling from hers as I leaned down to mark her neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Originally that's how far I planned on taking it but then her hands were down undoing my pants and before I knew it I was buried to the hilt in her, groaning as I felt her body clench around mine. That was the first time that I fucked her, and also the first time that I broke my own rule of never letting them stay, because when they stay bad things happen.

Stretching I glance at the clock on my nightstand and groan as I realized that once again I have woken up before any normal man should be awake. Next to me she shifts in her sleep, curling closer to my body seeking the warmth that no covers can provide. I turn my head towards her content on closing my eyes and falling asleep for a little while longer wanting to keep the sanctuary that I've created in tack for just a bit more but the burning on my arm that has drawn me out of my deep sleep is more persistent then my wanting to just keep her close. I scoff as I climb from my bed taking the dark green covers with me hands running back through shaggy blond hair as I reach for clothes. I don't try to fool myself, pretend that I am in love with her when I know that I'm not, she knows it too. Growling I drop the sheet on the ground reaching for my black pants and tugging them on just as she starts to wake up, her head propped on her hand as she watches me get dressed.

"He's calling." She nods before sighing and leaning back against my pillows, her wild curls sprawled out on the dark green cases.

"Of course." She huffs before sitting up again and resting her arms on her knees as she drags them up to her chest, "Cant you skip out for once," She teases reaching up to rub her bare shoulder as she smirks, an expression that would be better placed on my face. I glare as I tug a shirt over my head pushing the loose shirt tails into my pants before doing them up.

"If I have a death wish." She giggles tilting her head to look over me before standing up from my bed and walking towards me.

"Always so serious." She chides as she brushes her small fingers back through my hair, her finger nails scraping along my scalp in a move that sends tremors up my body, making me want to stay even more. "You worry too much for your age Draco…"She smiles briefly before pushing on my shoulder, "Any more and you'll look older then Dumbledore before you hit twenty." She shakes her head before she's walking past me on her way to the door that connects the bathroom to my room and to her room as well."Let me know when you get back…" And then she's shutting the door behind her, leaving me alone in the cold darkness, growling as I think about the idea that once more I have to leave the comfort of a nice warm body for a rotting sheet of skin barely molded over an even more rotted stack of bones. I grimace as my arm starts to burn more signaling that my master is starting to grow irritated with my lateness before I turn and storm out the door.

It is raining as I make my way back up towards the castle; my body aching and cold from the weather and the numerous crucio's that had been cast upon my body, my master was far from happy with me. Groaning with the effort I push open the door to the heads common rooms and stumble blindly towards Hermione's room, the painting that guards her door cursing at me as I mutter the password and push forward into the room. I reach up, tiredly brushing my blond bangs away from my face as I make my way towards the bed where she is laying asleep, the nightclothes that she has donned in the few short hours that I've been gone clinging to her skin. I groan, my pain taking a place in the back of my head as my body demands that I reacquaint myself with her sleeping form. Shedding my black robes my fingers make quick work of the buttons on my shirt as I climb onto the bed and make my way over to her.

Licking my bottom lip I lean down to press a kiss to her ankle, and then yet another to her knee as I climb up her body, her eyes starting to flutter under closed lids.

"Draco?" She mumbles softly her eyes opening as I lay a kiss to her covered stomach. "What's going on?" Her fingers threading through my hair as slowly her mind starts to wake up. Licking my bottom lip again I sit up taking both corners of her button down night shirt in my hands and pull, buttons scattering across the hardwood floor as the offending material is torn, giving me access to the half naked woman beneath me. "Is everything okay?" She questions, eyes becoming aware as she slowly sits up, the sides of her shirt falling apart to show of creamy skin, honey colored eyes roving along my body.

"…" I shake my head and lean down pressing my lips against her neck before sinking my teeth into the skin, a slight whimper passing from her lips as she reaches up to cup the back of my neck, drawing me closer to the abused skin. Growling I reach up to grasp her wrists tugging them away from me. Eyes wide she watches me, swallowing before laying back and barring her throat for me in a submissive move that has never failed to have a startling effect on my body.

"Do what you need too." She whispers before tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes. With a groan I slide my hands down her hips then slowly over her thighs taking her panties with me. In a robotic movement I lean down pressing my lips to hers, my tongue pushing forward. She moans, her hands searching blindly for the button on my jeans even as her body rocks against mine, seeking the friction that she's so desperately craving. I reach down to grab her wrists just as her fingers manage to undo my jeans and are sliding along my happy trail and down into my boxers. She whimpers as my grip on her wrists tighten to the point of bruising, yet still I push forward needing to rid my body of all the pent up emotions flowing through me, threatening to break through. Anger, hatred, lust envy: all of my emotions burst forward as I push my jeans down my body and draw her leg up onto my shoulder. She lets out a ragged breath as I slide my fingers along her lower back, bending her in half as I slowly start to push my cock into her body, my fingers pressing into the skin hard enough to draw blood. She cries out in pain as my fingers dig harder into the abused skin, her body trembling as she pushes at my shoulders, eyes filled with tears.

"Draco, you're hurting me." She whimpers pushing harder at my shoulders. It isn't until her nails rake down my chest in bloody lines that I realize she's no longer feeling any pleasure in what I'm doing.

"God damn it Hermione!" I snap as I completely pull away from her body, my eyes raking over her form taking in each bruise and cut that I have placed on her skin. "why didn't you say something sooner?" she flinches as my voice gets louder, her legs drawing up to her chest as she looks everywhere but at me.

"You needed it." She finally whispers after what feels like an eternity in silence, "and I would do anything for you." She bites her bottom lip as I suck in a ragged breath, her eyes finally finding mine. "That's how it goes when you love someone." She finishes in a rush her fingers clutching the sheets until her knuckles are white.

"_Excuse me_?" I stand up, unwilling to believe my ears as she reaches for my hand, her bottom lip trembling.

"I love you, Draco." She whispers moving to her knees as she reaches for me once again. I step back.

"Do you know how much you just fucked things up?" I question before turning and yank the door open with a harsh bang, "we're in the middle of a fucking war Granger, there is no room for love." And then I'm pulling the door shut behind me, wishing I can turn around and go to her, but unwilling to express just how much I love her back.

For hours I sit outside her bedroom, listening as she cries for me, for a lost childhood, for something that can never exist in the light of day. I stay outside, my fists clenched into tight balls as slowly my sanity starts to fade away piece by piece. Only when I'm ready to crawl back to her on my hands and knees and beg her to forgive me do I crawl to my own bedroom needing the cold silence that the stone walls offer. Groaning I move to my feet and walk to the wall on the back side of my bedroom where my desk sits, blindly groping for the hidden compartment on the side of it. When the door finally opens I don't hesitate to pull out the first bottle that my hand has fallen on, the rich amber liquid glowing faintly in the moonlight from the opened window. I laugh, the sound seeming much louder in the silent room before setting the bottle of firewhiskey to the side and once again reaching into my cabinet for something stronger, something that will let me forget, let me no longer care. Bottle after bottle of different types of liquor are set on my desk before I finally find the one that I have been craving, the neon green liquid calling to me in a way that promises I won't remember anything come morning.

Smirking I don't bother with a glass instead I clutch the bottle to my chest as I make my way slowly, almost sluggishly to my bed, pulling the stopper from the bottle and taking a swig. The liquid burns a tail down my throat, a constant reminded of who this is for, that this is for the best, making me take a deep breath before the next long swallow as I lay back against my pillows, more than ready for my first night in hell.

My head is pounding as the sunlight starts to make its way into my room, my alarm signaling that it's time to get up. With a groan I stand up, the room spinning as I start to make my way towards the bathroom, my legs fighting against me with every step that I make. Shaking my head I force my body to move, Malfoy's don't let meaningless things like hang over's keep them from being the best. It barely even registers in my head there is noise coming from the room that I'm entering. The steam hits me first, my mind spinning as I try and place a reason for the steam being there in the first place, but then my eyes find her standing across the bathroom, a towel barely held around her body as she mutters under her breath to herself.

Even from a distance I can still make out the various marks that I've put on her body, my stomach twisting with nausea at the sight of them. I swallow my eyes trailing over the body that I have come to know so well before my eyes meet hers in the mirror. She whimpers faintly, her eyes swollen and red from crying. I'm half tempted to tell her that she looks as bad as I feel, but then a glass cup from the sink is flying at me and I barely have time to duck before it shatters somewhere in my bedroom.

"What the hell Granger!" I demand as she reaches for yet another weapon to throw at me, forgetting for a moment that she's a witch with a wand only sitting a few inches away from the hand that's resting on the sink.

"Get out!" she screams as the metal toothbrush holder is chucked at me as well. I step back, slamming the door shut as she finally closes her fingers around her wand, knowing that I'm going to be hexed if I don't. Standing in front of the bathroom door I try to calm myself down, the glass from the cup digging into the bottom of my foot. I lean my head against the wood trying to get a hold of myself as I hear the sobs start up on the other side of the door. Squaring my shoulders I pull away sweeping my finger back through my hair and move back towards the closet in my room. It's time to get on with life.

By the time that breakfast is over I want to run. She showed up half way through her eyes focused everywhere but at me, gone is the confident girl that I once knew and in its place a hallow doll. Her friend's faces are all masks of concern but she doesn't say a word, not even to the grotesque manners of the red headed freak sitting across from her. The walk from the great hall to potions is a tense one, I trail behind them silently, content to just watch her no matter how much I am going to deny that I am. I can't even bring myself to insult them as I shove my way past them and into the classroom. Zambini mutters something under his breath about Granger's ass as she walks by and it takes everything in me to keep from cursing him on the spot. For someone who claimed that I could do perfectly well without her, who claimed that she fucked things up, I sure as hell can't seem to get her out of my head. I can barely pay attention to anything that is going on in the room around me, except for her. Not once does she speak, never does she raise her hand to answer a question before it is completely out of Snape's mouth and with each moment passed in silence it kills me just a little bit more. After completely fucking up a dreamless sleep potion, one that I've done countless times over the last few months I decide that a day off is in order and faking a headache make my way towards the hospital wing. It isn't easy convincing Pomfrey that I was too sick to go back to class but soon enough the old bitch finally gave in and stretching my arms behind my head I started to relax for the first time all day.


End file.
